


My Heart Went Boop

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x08, F/F, Fix-it for 3x08, Flashbacks, Fluff, Maggie's dimples, Morning After, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A Sanvers fix-it fic for 3x08, in which none of it ever happened and Sanvers are still very happily together (Maggie's just took a job out of town). On their two year anniversary, Alex reminisces about their time together (with a flashback to the morning after scene we deserved to see in 2x09).Or: The morning after scene that we should've got instead of that *other* one.





	My Heart Went Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Two little morning after scenes, including the one from 2x09 that we deserved.

**_A little under two years ago…_ **

The dark was starting to dissipate when she woke. She’d lived in this apartment for a couple of years now and, minus the occasional time her sister stayed over, this was the first time she’d woke and wasn’t alone. The first time in _years_ that she’d spent the night with someone, and felt their strong yet gentle hold on her, and their body – their _naked_ body– pressing against her – also naked – body.

 _Maggie_.

That someone was Maggie.

Maggie was in her bed, holding onto her and was completely naked because they’d made love – not once, but twice - last night, and it had been amazing. Months of want and a whole bunch of feelings had finally became too much to keep in any longer. From day one, they’d agreed to wait a little, to get to know each other first before they took that next step and, honestly? It had been a great idea, one that had made last night (and, well, technically early morning) all that more wonderful.

Alex hadn’t thought about it at the time – for obvious reasons, she had been a little bit preoccupied – but immediately after, and now, as she lay next to her girlfriend, she knew that that was how sex was supposed to feel like. Not awkward, or uncomfortable or waiting for it to become enjoyable, but just great. And that was meant with no disrespect to the handful of guys she’d slept with – they’d _all_ been genuinely nice guys, and everything had _always_ been consensual, it was just…well, it hadn’t been all that fun, at least not for her. She had just never felt how she thought she was supposed to feel.

Now she knew why.

Now she’d wished she had known sooner.

No.

No, that was wrong. If she had known sooner, then this wouldn’t have happened. Her coming out had only brought her and Maggie closer, first as friends and, then, as girlfriends – and now, as lovers. Everything happened for a reason and, although it may have taken her years to finally get herself, it had been worth the wait.

 _Maggie_ had been worth the wait.

 _Maggie_ …who was currently spooning her. The tiny – okay, she wasn’t really _tiny_ , but she was that little bit smaller and it was always fun to tease her – detective was the big spoon? If Maggie’s arm had been wrapped around Alex’s chest, instead of her waist, then she would’ve been woken up by how Alex’s heart hammered at the mere thought. Maggie was so protective, so caring, so loving…she was still very much a sarcastic asshole (one of the things Alex adored about her) but she was also tender and sweet and just, well, _amazing_. 

This felt nice.

No.

This felt fucking wonderful.

The illuminated display on the alarm clock read 5:54, meaning that there was still an hour and a minute until her alarm would sound and, although she could feel sleep beginning to tug at her, trying to pull her back under, she fought her sleepiness – she wanted to savour every second of this, savour every little bit of warmth that radiated from her girlfriend, savour just how beautiful she looked in the morning. To do the latter, she put her years of stealth training to use, to turn around without stirring Maggie.

 _Oh_.

She looked even more gorgeous asleep.

_How was that even possible?_

Alex couldn’t help but reach forward to tuck a few rogue strands of Maggie’s hair behind her ear and it was this action, this smallest and gentlest of actions, that made her stir. ‘What time is it?’ Her morning voice was so sexy, the deep sultriness of it causing gooseflesh to ripple out on Alex’s skin.

‘Almost six.’

‘Then go back to sleep,’ Maggie mumbled.

‘I can’t.’

‘How?’

‘You’re so pretty.’ Alex blushed merely saying those words, knowing how sappy they sounded.

The compliment had a similar effect on Maggie, whose cute dimples made an appearance. ‘You’re not so bad yourself.’

‘You haven’t even opened your eyes.’

‘Don’t need to.’

Alex’s heart fluttered.

‘Get some more sleep. We barely got any as it was.’ Maggie’s little smirk disappeared out of view as she nestled in snugly to Alex’s chest, her arm around Alex’s waist, and a leg between Alex’s. ‘Your heart’s racing.’

‘There’s a beautiful girl in my bed,’ was all Alex could muster and, well, it was the absolute truth.

Maggie gave a little laugh. ‘Well, control it, please. ‘Cause I’m not planning on going anywhere and I’d _really_ prefer it if you didn’t have a heart attack on me...I like having you around.’

‘I do too.’

‘Good,’ Maggie whispered, placing a sleepy kiss on Alex’s breast. ‘Now sleep.’

/ / /

**_Now…_ **

Today was their anniversary. It still felt like just yesterday that it was that day, just after Thanksgiving, when Maggie had turned up with pizza and booze – the former had quickly went cold as they made out on the couch. Time had passed quickly when you were in love.

They had already been through so much together in those two years – an engagement, (too many) near death experiences and saving the world.

And they still had so much to come – marriage, a house, _Gertrude_ (although that name was merely a placeholder because Maggie would be damned if they were to call their pup that) and kids. On paper, that was a lot but, with Maggie by her side, it felt totally possible. _Everything_ felt possible with her. She made things easy and life all that more manageable.

It was why Alex was dreading seeing her off at the airport this afternoon.

It was also what was keeping Alex going for the next few weeks, until Maggie was back home for Christmas and New Year, before she left for just a couple more months. Their wedding day was so agonizingly close, the weeks were close to ticking down to single digits.

 _Mrs and Mrs Danvers_ – that still felt so surreal but good, unbelievably good.

‘I can feel you staring.’

Alex couldn’t deny it; she’d been lying awake for the past five minutes doing exactly that – although she’d argue that _admiring_ was the better word for it. Because, even nearly two years on, she was still completely obsessed with how utterly beautiful her girl looked first thing in the morning. The sheer look of contentment, combined with her little spattering of freckles and the soft snores (although, if accused, she’d _always_ be quick to deny that she snored) were so damn cute. ‘‘Cause I love you.’

‘Weirdo,’ Maggie murmured into her pillow.

‘For loving you? Or for staring?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s too early for questions,’ Maggie whined, lifting her head up for the briefest of seconds to squint at Alex. ‘Go back to sleep.’

Alex had no immediate plans, so continued her teasing. ‘Didn’t hear you wanting to sleep last night.’

‘Different circumstances,’ Maggie grinned.

And Alex couldn’t help but gently poke the nearest dimple. ‘Boop.’

‘Why?’ A smile ruined Maggie's best efforts to pout.

‘It’s fun.’ Alex playfully prodded her cheek again. 'Boop.'

‘Stop.’

And again. ‘Stop smiling so they go away then. Boop.’

‘ _Alex_.’

‘What? They’re still there.’

‘Of course, they’re still there,’ Maggie said, suddenly realizing that if she cuddled into her fiancée, she’d be able to prevent her dimples from any further onslaught of _boops_. ‘You make me happy.’

Alex smiled. The feeling was most definitely mutual. ‘You know what day today is, don’t you?’

‘Like I’d forget,’ Maggie craned her head to look up at Alex. ‘Two years since I made the best decision of my life.’

Alex couldn’t help but correct. ‘Best decision of _our_ lives.’


End file.
